


Three In The Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But today is not that day, M/M, Stubbornshipping, one day i will learn to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honda likes to be gay do crimes, and Kaiba just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Three In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/gifts).



> if you think i know anything about electronics ur fkn wrong   
> but we're not here to be accurate or to be good writers, we're here because seto and honda are gay

  
  
  


“Ay, Yugi, do you have Kaiba’s number?”

“Jesus, Honda, it’s three in the morning…”

Honda chews his lip anxiously. Yeah, he has a clock. He knows what time it is. But Yugi answered, so neither of them are in the right.

He thinks of that Spiderman meme and smirks just slightly. 

“I really need to talk to him. I know that’s weird,  _ I know it’s weird _ , but it’s important.”

He hears Yugi sigh, “Yeah, give me a second.”

Honda puts Yugi on speakerphone and opens up his notepad app. There’s another sigh before Yugi lists off the numbers. Honda types them up as quickly as he can, and then proceeds to thank Yugi like he’d been starving and Yugi offered him a five star meal.

“Ah, man, thanks so much! I really appreciate it. You have no idea, man. Thank you.”

“Of course, Honda.” Yugi’s smiling, Honda can hear it in his voice, “Get some sleep as soon as you can, okay?”

“You have to sleep too!” Honda says, “Dunno what you’re still doing awake, you little monster. Go to bed!”

They both laugh, and then Honda thanks his friend one more time and hangs up. 

He looks over at the pile of what basically feels like scrap metal and some wires at this point. He really did a number on the poor duel disk, didn’t he? 

He quickly calls Kaiba, hardly expecting him to pick up on the first try, and he’s right. It takes three more calls before Kaiba finally answers.

“Who is this? Fuck off.”

“Charming as always.” Honda snorts, “I need your help.”

“It is three in the morning, you braindead-”

“Yep, thank you, I know what time it is. Still need your help.”

Kaiba is silent, and Honda almost thinks he hung up, before a voice, husky with exhaustion, answers. “With what, Honda?”

Honda feels bad for a second. Kaiba sounds  _ really tired _ . But he pushes the feeling away.

“So I have this duel disk, right? And it’s… Um… You know those videos where they have that big ass machine crush up play-doh and candles and shit? Like, that’s basically what happened to the duel disk. It’s a whole mess.”

“How did you manage that?” Kaiba asks exasperatedly.

Oh, how is he supposed to answer that one? Well, there’s only one way to get what he wants, really, and Kaiba seems like the kind of guy to value honesty. Hopefully.

“I stole it and tore it apart to take the tracker out so I don’t get in trouble and also some other stuff.” He answers in one breath.

“You are  _ so fucking stupid _ .” There’s a pause, and then Honda can hear a muffled noise, kind of like Kaiba is yelling into a pillow. He waits for the man to calm down, waits for the annoyed groaning to finally stop. “Okay, okay. Send me a picture. Let me see what you did to the thing.”

Honda quickly snaps a photo and texts it to Kaiba. “She’s fucking dead, chief.” He says.

“ _ Jesus _ .”

“I know, right?”

“ _ WHY _ . Why do you do these things? You are-” A soft thumping noise, presumably Kaiba slamming his face into the bedding. That’s what Honda would do in his position, at least. “-So dumb. What even was the point of stealing a duel disk?”

“My other one broke.” Honda says simply.

“Why didn’t you call about  _ that one _ ?”

Oh, yeah, that might have been smarter.

“So can you help?”

Kaiba sighs deeply, “Not with the one you fucked up. It’s trashed. You killed it. I’m loathe to admit this but even  _ I _ would struggle to put it back together. I’d do it, of course, but it would take some time. Because you’re a dumbass. Go get the other one. I’ll have someone collect the mess you made at not-three-in-the-morning, and see what I can do about it.”

Someone’s talkative tonight. Maybe he should call Kaiba in the early morning more often.

Honda swivels in his chair and reaches over for his older disk, which looks perfectly functional save for the fact that it isn’t. He takes a picture of it and sends that to Kaiba before speaking.

“None of the lights are working, and it won’t read my cards.”

“Open it.” Kaiba says.

“If it electrocutes me, I’m suing.” He jokes.

Kaiba gives a huff, “You’re gonna sue me? After stealing from me and then asking for my help at this hell-hour to fix what you stole? Are you sure?”

“Okay, fair enough.”

Honda laughs softly and uses a small screwdriver to peel away one thin sheet of metal away from the other. Inside is a neat little bundle of wires. Or, it should be neat, but it… really isn’t. The disarray is more than likely due to the fact that Jounouchi wanted to play catch and then failed at playing catch.

“This probably looks worse than it is.” He tells Kaiba, sending another picture.

“You’d be right, amazingly enough.”

Honda does his best to put the wires back in order, while Kaiba does… something on the other side of the phone. It doesn’t take long before Honda’s own phone buzzes with a text. He looks at the picture Kaiba sent, which is what the inside of a duel disk  _ should _ look like.

“That makes it easier, thanks.” Honda says, smiling lightly and quickly organizing his mess.

“You’re welcome, or whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Nope! You have to listen to me thank you over and over again for your wonderful, charitable deed.” Honda laughs, “Oh great Kaiba- How can I ever repay you for the service you’ve done me?”

“You’re the worst.” Kaiba groans, but it’s lighter than normal. He doesn’t mean it.

Lack of sleep really does wonders for Kaiba’s mood, apparently. Normally, he’s grumpy and mean, but sleep deprived? Well, he’s almost normal.

Honda sucks on his teeth for a second and then releases the suction with a slightly gross  _ pop _ noise. “Step bro, thanks so much for, um, helping me with my homework.~” He purrs in a fake-girly voice. “How can I, like, ever repay you?” 

There’s a snorting sound, almost,  _ almost _ , like Kaiba is laughing. “I’m hanging up now.”

Honda realizes that he doesn’t want Kaiba to hang up. He wants to keep talking, keep joking, keep existing with this New and Different version of his not-quite-friend-but-we’re-getting-there. “No, don’t hang up!” He puts a pout into his voice. 

“What now?”

“Don’t you want to hear the awesome story of my thievery and narrow escape? Don’t you want the tale of how my duel disk broke in the first place?” Anything to keep him on the phone…

“Not particularly, but I’ll humor you.”

“Oh, really? Yay! Um, so I was just normally hanging out with Yugi and Jounouchi, like normal, right? And then Jounouchi-”

“Naturally.” Kaiba interrupts.

“Okay, fair point. Yeah, so Jounouchi was like ‘We should play catch. Honda, toss your duel disk.’ and I was like ‘Uh fuck no.’ but then he stole it and yelled ‘KOBE.’ and I  _ barely _ caught it. It was stupid of me. Like, super stupid, but, uh. I threw it back? For some reason. Anyway Jounouchi fucking  _ dropped it _ but it didn’t dent or anything and I thought it was fine.”

Kaiba whispers, “So stupid.”

“And then later Yugi was like ‘Hey we should have a three-way.’ and Jounouchi and I were like ‘Yugi you’re lovely and all but I’m not into you like that.’ He totally didn’t know what he’d said. It was super funny. Isn’t that funny?” Honda asks.

“Hilarious.” Kaiba says, voice empty. But he’d laughed when he heard it, so it was  _ totally _ funny.

“So we start, like, dueling, right?”

“Right.”

“Except my disk isn’t working, so I’m just standing there pointing at nothing after calling my Cyber Commander to the field super dramatically. I felt so dumb.”

“That’s because you are dumb.” Kaiba tells him.

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Honda says in a whisper, “These constant declarations of love… Kaiba-kun, they make my heart flutter!”

Kaiba groans loudly in what is assumedly disgust. Normally he’s so quiet. Honda kind of likes the change.

“Continue with your story.”

“Oh, right. So I yelled at Jou, and then we got in a fight, but we weren’t really fighting, yknow? And then I’m like ‘Yo it’s getting late so I’m gonna get a new duel disk. I hate you. Bye.’ And then I left Yugi’s place and went to another shop, one that actually sells duel disks. I don’t know why Yugi doesn’t? He should, they’re good money. So I’m like, minding my business y’know, looking at the disks, when this dude breaks into the store with, like, a gun! I almost pissed my pants, but he yelled at me to ‘Get the fuck out of here, bitch!’ so I like panicked and grabbed a box? I have no idea why, but I did it and I ran. And the whole time I’m going home the box is, like, glowing from the inside because the chip or tracker or fucking whatever is still on it.”

“Very brave of you to blatantly admit your criminal activities to me, of all people. For that, I commend you.”

Honda feels his face heat up, “When I was in the first grade, they called me a criminal…”

“Why?”

“BECAUSE I KILLED SOMEBODY.”

Kaiba makes some sort of choking noise, and Honda laughs, “Anyway! How was your day? Not terrible, I hope.”

Jeez, so awkward…

“Well, first I did some work, and then I did some work. And then after that I did some more work.” Kaiba says, and then pauses like he’s thinking, “I skipped lunch to work, then got yelled at for skipping lunch. Oh! You’ll never guess what I did after. More. Work! After that, I did a bit more work before coming home and going to bed, only to be called by you at three in the fucking morning! Wow. Incredible.”

“That’s depressing.” Honda tells him.

Kaiba says, “That’s being an adult.”

Honda is pretty sure that’s actually called an addiction (to work, of all things), but he doesn’t say that. “And the plan for tomorrow- well, today, I guess, is the same? Dude I think you need a vacation.”

“What I need is sleep.”

“But this is fun.” Honda says, “Isn’t it?  _ I’m _ having fun.”

“That’s because you’re an idiot.” Kaiba tells him, but he still hasn’t ended the call, so that has to mean  _ something _ , right?

“Tell me a story. I told you one, so it’s only fair.”

Kaiba scoffs, and it feels way too close to his ear. Honda feels himself shiver.

“Once upon a time.” Kaiba starts. Oh shit, he’s actually getting a story? “There was a ferocious dragon. The dragon lived in a big castle, and all of the other animals were afraid of him. And he liked it that way.

“One day, however, a curious little bunny made his way to the castle, and managed to get past the traps the dragon had set to keep intruders out. The bunny hop-hop-hopped his way to the highest tower of the castle, where the dragon slept. This was a very big castle, big enough for the little rabbit to slip under the door, and the little bunny found himself in the dragon’s bedroom.

“The bunny, ever so curious, investigated everything he could reach, which was not very much. He climbed onto a table in the dragon’s room and looked at the toys the dragon liked to play with. The little bunny thought they were toys, but they were delicate and precious mementos, and when he touched them, they broke apart under his paws. 

“The sound of the items breaking woke the dragon, and he glared down at the bunny, looking tired and angry that his things had been tampered with. The dragon crawled out of his bed of gold and jewels and made his way to the table, where the rabbit crouched and couldn’t hide. He stared at the bunny, thinking for a moment about what to do with it.”

Honda finds himself holding his breath. What would the dragon do…? Would they become friends?

“And then the dragon ate the little bunny and went the fuck back to sleep.”

“Kaiba!” Honda protests, “You’re evil. How could you eat a bunny?”

“It’s simple.” Kaiba huffs into the phone, “I get a big pot-”

“No!” Honda wails, “Stop! You monster.”

And then Kaiba laughs, and Honda kind-of, sort-of, totally loses his mind. He’d heard Kaiba laugh before, but this one sounded  _ real _ and…  _ shiiiiiit _ .

“Oh, fuck.” Kaiba grunts suddenly. “It’s nearly 4:30.”

Had they really been talking for  _ ninety minutes _ ?

“You should… probably go to sleep.” Honda laughs nervously.

“Yeah, probably.” Kaiba answers.

Honda feels slightly bad for keeping Kaiba awake, but they’d had a good time. At least, he had. Had Kaiba?

“From now on, try to call at a reasonable time, please.”

IS THAT PERMISSION?

He’s taking it as permission.

Hell yeah.

“Goodnight, Kaiba.” Honda says.

“Goodnight, Honda.”


End file.
